If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: Join our favorite team of detectives in one week of their lives that nobody should ever have to go through.


**This one shot is inspired by swelikebaking's One Week. I will be writing this in a multi-chapter soon. So keep an eye out.**

**This takes place in the future. I'd say Sarah-Grace is 5. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>It's Saturday and he goes to Javier's house after work and comes home late. We get into an argument. He tries to give me kisses, but I give him the silent treatment.<p>

It's Sunday and I don't believe his words. He wouldn't just leave me. He can't.

It's Monday and it still feels like a nightmare. Maybe if I pinch myself hard enough I'll wake up.

It's Tuesday and I ask God for His help and his forgiveness.

It's Wednesday and I finally realize that I will never see his beautiful blue eyes again as I kiss his lips for the last time.

It's Thursday and all I hear are, "I'm sorry"s when all I want to hear is him.

It's Friday and I hug our baby girl to stop her tears, but who will stop mine?

It's Saturday and I need my true love.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

It's Saturday and he kisses me goodbye before he goes to work.

It's Sunday and Uncle Javi says something, but I don't understand him through his tears.

It's Monday and Daddy still isn't home.

It's Tuesday and Mommy takes me to church. She cried when I asked her why we weren't waiting for Daddy to come home like every Sunday.

It's Wednesday and I wonder how Daddy can sleep through everyone's tears.

It's Thursday and I yell. How could Mommy and Uncle Javi let them bury Daddy. And why won't Daddy wake up.

It's Friday and I finally understand and I wish I didn't.

It's Saturday and I need my Daddy.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

It's Saturday and I tell him to focus on the case and not on him and Espo's Madden Night.

It's Sunday and everything goes horribly wrong.

It's Monday and I watch as Esposito dies along with his partner.

It's Tuesday and the only thing I can think is he's gone._ Forever_

It's Wednesday and I'm yelling at him for breaking our family.

It's Thursday and Jenny asks me how I'm so strong. If only she could hear my tears.

It's Friday and I finally let the tears fall.

It's Saturday and I need my little brother.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

It's Saturday and he doesn't appreciate my most recent leprechaun joke.

It's Sunday and there's some much blood I can't help it when I get sick.

It's Monday and the scene stills plays through my mind like a horror movie.

It's Tuesday and I never thought I'd be going through pain like this.

It's Wednesday and I apologize for all of my teasings through tears.

It's Thursday and I catch Kate when she falls. Kevin's there to catch me.

It's Friday and my new book is dedicated to him. So is my beer.

It's Saturday and I need _him._

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

It's Saturday and I kick his ass in Madden- again.

It's Sunday and he dies in my arms even though I begged him not to.

It's Monday and I wonder if he had my back, why didn't I have his?

It's Tuesday and the minute I step into my apartment, everything breaks. Mentally and physically.

It's Wednesday and I don't want to say goodbye. I'm not ready.

It's Thursday and I thought I cried all of my tears, until I read my speech.

It's Friday and I won't (can't) leave his grave.

It's Saturday and I need my partner.

**[-][-][-][-][-][-][-]**

It's Saturday and I should have come straight home.

It's Sunday and I tell Javi I loved him and to tell my family I'd miss them.

It's Monday and I wish I fought Death harder.

It's Tuesday and I can't take their tears anymore.

It's Wednesday and everyone I know is there talking to me. But no matter how much I yell, they don't hear.

It's Thursday and I cry begging them for forgiveness.

It's Friday and I hug my wife. I show her I was never mad with all of my kisses.

It's Friday and it breaks my heart when my little girl cries. I give her a hug and kiss and tell her she will always be Daddy's Little Princess.

It's Friday and I go to Beckett. I let her cry on my shoulder and let her know she doesn't have to be strong in front of me.

It's Friday and Castle's in the Old Haunt. I don't say anything, if I tried all that would come out would be tears. I have a beer as he silently cries, but I make sure he gets a hug before I leave.

It's Friday and Javi's saved for last. It kills me to see what I've done to him, but what kills me the most is the tears that pour down his face. I hug him for hours and we just cry.

It's Friday and I wish I could stay because I know that they may know I was there with them tonight, but soon they'll forget.

It's Saturday and I need my family.

* * *

><p><strong> Did anyone cry? Did anyone hate it? <strong>

**Again, this week, I'll be making this into a multi-chapter story so if there's anything you'd like to see leave a comment. **

**I would love to see some reviews. :3**

**Happy Castle Monday.**


End file.
